(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an over slam bumper for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an over slam bumper for a vehicle mounted in an inner panel of a door to absorb a shock that occurs between the door and a vehicle body when the door mounted in the vehicle body is opened and closed or while the vehicle is being driven.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a hood, a door tail gate, and a door of a vehicle have a structure in which each end thereof is hinged to a vehicle body and the vehicle components rotate based on the hinged end to be opened from the vehicle body. The vehicle body opening portion is disposed in the hood, the door tail gate, and the door with the over slam bumper to perform a damping function when the door is closed, thereby alleviating a shock and reducing noise occurrence. In other words, the over slam bumper alleviates the shock during the opening and closing of a moving part to prevent parts from being damaged and form an appropriate reaction force between the vehicle body and the moving part to prevent a joint while driving.
Among the existing over slam bumpers, an over slam bumper for a vehicle applied to the door is mounted within a penetration aperture formed at an inner panel of the door disposed at the vehicle body between the vehicle body and the door. The over slam bumper includes a buffer unit that protrudes to the exterior of the inner panel to alleviate the shock and a mounting unit inserted into the penetration aperture, in which a locking groove is formed between the mounting unit inserted into the penetration aperture and the buffer unit to allow the inner panel to be inserted into the locking groove.
Particularly, the mounting unit has an inclined cone shape in which a diameter is increased from one end directing to the door to the other end directing to a protruding part and is mounted within the penetration aperture by a press-fit scheme to prevent it from being separated from the penetration aperture by inserting the inner panel into the locking groove while the mounting unit is inserted into the penetration aperture.
The existing over slam bumper configured as described above has predetermined elasticity and is made of a rubber material to absorb a shock while elastically deformed when it is engaged between the vehicle body and the inner panel when the door is closed. Therefore, the over slam bumper is elastically deformed between it and the vehicle body when the door is closed to absorb the shock occurring between the door and the vehicle body and prevent the vehicle body from being damaged.
However, the existing over slam bumper for a vehicle configured as described above is made entirely of the rubber material and therefore may be permanently deformed due to the frequency elastic deformation and abrasion occurrence when it is used for a substantial period of time. In particular, when the mounting unit is deformed and worn, the over slam bumper may be easily separated from the penetration aperture by the external shock force when passengers contact the over slam bumper while entering and exiting the vehicle or the door is opened.
Further, when the over slam bumper made of the rubber material is mounted within the penetration aperture, the mounting unit is forcibly pressed and fitted to be inserted into the penetration aperture, such that workability may deteriorate. When the abrasion and the deformation of the over slam bumper increase, the over slam bumper forms a gap without contacting between the vehicle body and the door. In addition, when the vehicle is being driven on an unpaved road or a road having an uneven surface, the shaking of the door may not be prevented and after a predetermined time has elapsed, the over slam bumper requires replacement, such that marketability of the vehicle may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.